This Kiss
by DolbyDigital
Summary: A collection of drabbles for the Valentine's Day Drabble competition on HPFC. 20 different pairings, as close to chronological order as I could get it. Individual pairings are inside. (Title shamelessly taken from the song of the same name by Alex Day.)
1. Awkward (RemusPetunia)

Title: Awkward

Pairing: Remus/Petunia

Prompt: Swan

* * *

He'd gone to visit Lily for the day – he was the only one out of their friends who could successfully pass himself off as a muggle, and she hadn't wanted the attention a group of confused wizards would cause in such a small town – but she hadn't been there when he'd arrived. He had no recollection as to why she wasn't there, only that she wasn't and she hadn't told him. Or maybe she had and he'd forgotten, but even years later he could still recall the irritation when he found himself standing on her doorstep with no one home.

He sat down with an annoyed huff – legs stretched out in front of him, hands resting on his thighs, head tipped back against the wooden frame of the door and eyes closed – and waited. For what, he had no idea. But he was irritated and tired and too hot and waiting had seemed like a good idea. He'd never managed to decide whether or not it had been, even years later.

When he finally opened his eyes it was because someone had, rather impatiently, cleared their throat and was standing directly in front of him blocking the sun. Rather distantly, he noted that some time must have passed as the sun was now coming from the opposite direction. He was more focussed on the figure looming above him, however.

Her keys were held in her right hand, annoyance flooding off her in waves, and she looked down at him like he was something unsavoury she'd just stepped in. His eyes slowly travelled up her body; black shoes, long legs, knee length skirt, pristine blouse – it was a wonder she wasn't sweating. He followed the graceful curve of her swan-like neck, eyes finally settling on her face. Blonde hair, pale eyes, big teeth – not conventionally beautiful, but he couldn't deny the slight attraction he had towards her.

Later he wouldn't be able to recall how he'd done it, but somehow he had managed to convince her to let him in. Even she seemed surprised, but she hadn't argued – well, not much. There was a large gap in his memory after this; he could remember that they'd talked a lot – for hours, it felt like – and that it had been slightly awkward at first with neither of them knowing what to say, but eventually they'd found common ground.

He had no idea what they'd talked about – he couldn't even remember if she'd told him her name, or if he'd gotten it from Lily at a later date – but somehow they'd ended up sprawled across the sofa with their clothing partially removed.

It was a very awkward situation to have to explain to her parents.


	2. Constellations (RegulusLily)

Title: Constellations

Pairing: Regulus/Lily

Prompt: "We're all stories in the end." – Doctor Who

* * *

They lay in the middle of the Quidditch Pitch, looking up at the stars. In that moment it was just the two of them in the world – no one and nothing existed outside of them. He showed her the constellations, making up names for the ones that he'd forgotten and improving on the ones that he knew – she didn't notice, but she wasn't really paying attention; listening to his voice rather than his words. It didn't matter. They'd been here before.

She would sneak out of the Gryffindor common room – managing to escape without Potter noticing was a lot more difficult than she had originally believed – and he would always be waiting in the stands. She'd never learnt if he knew when she was coming, or if he always waited, and a part of her never wanted to find out.

They would stay up for as long as they could, just looking at the stars. They didn't talk much – and when they did she couldn't remember any specifics afterwards. She just knew that she was safe with him; safe in the little world that they had created for just the two of them.

She had no idea how long this would last – his brother was convinced that he would become a Death Eater, if he wasn't already – but she couldn't find it in herself to care. He was here now, and that was all that mattered to her. She would gladly build memories with him.

Because we're all stories in the end.


	3. More (GideonDorcas)

Title: More

Pairing: Gideon/Dorcas

Prompt: Milestone

* * *

It came as no surprise to anyone when they joined the Order around the same time – not because they thought that they were particularly close (and they weren't; at least not to begin with), but because it was they were both fresh out of Hogwarts and determined to fight for what they believed in. Both were very capable in their own rights; both very talented when it came to duelling; both worked well together – she was better at defensive magic, he was better at offensive.

No one was shocked when they quickly became close friends both in and out of the Order. They had a lot in common – both were training to become Aurors; both had been in Gryffindor at school; both had a strange obsession with muggle music.

They were the only ones surprised when that friendship developed into something more.


	4. Introductions (CedricGinny)

Title: Introductions

Pairing: Ginny/Cedric

Prompt: Butterflies in the Stomach

Warning: One swear word

* * *

She came as close to running through the crowded corridors as she could when she had to shove her way through the masses of late students – some first years like herself who were desperately trying to get to class on time; most were older, dawdling and not really concerned about their punctuality. She kept her head down – avoiding eye-contact with anyone – not wanting to attract anyone's attention in case they stopped her for some reason. She'd never been late to class before.

In hindsight, it was unsurprising that that was the very thing that caused her to run into another student – literally; taller than her – _a lot_ taller – and older, too. She'd seen him around the school – not a lot, but enough to start to recognise him – and she thought he might be in Hufflepuff, but they'd never spoken before.

She bounced off his chest and would have landed on her arse if he hadn't caught her just in time, wrapping his hands easily around her upper arms and making sure she was steady on her feet before letting go. She expected him to start yelling at her – she wouldn't have been too happy if the situation was reversed – but he just smiled in a way that did funny things to her stomach.

"I'm Cedric."


	5. Strategies (OliverCho)

Title: Strategies

Pairing: Oliver/Cho

Prompt: Pattern

* * *

They wait until the weekend, and every Saturday – late at night, when everyone else is sleeping – they meet just outside the main doors to the castle and walk together down to the Quidditch Pitch, brooms in hand. He's always vaguely surprised that this doesn't bother him more; that he's not worried that this might just be the extra push that Ravenclaw needs to win the cup.

He's thought about it a lot – whilst going over strategies and analysing their opponents; when he's daydreaming about Quidditch in class; when he's yelling at his teammates for not taking all of their practices seriously – and he thinks that it must just be her. He would be _livid_ if he discovered any of his teammates were doing this.

But when she grins at him just before taking off, her black hair shimmering in the moonlight , he can't bring himself to care.


	6. Forgetting (DracoGinny)

Title: Forgetting

Pairing: Draco/Ginny

Prompt: Lithe

* * *

She knew he could be a right git sometimes – a word she had picked up from Ron, and was under no circumstances to repeat in front of their mother – but he wasn't all bad; at least not when they were alone.

When they were around other people he insulted her and her family but it generally didn't get much worse than that. Her brother and his friends always got angry at this and tried to defend her, but she wasn't so affected. Yes, the words hurt, but she also knew that they weren't his own; that he was repeating things he'd been told on countless occasions and hadn't bothered to form any real opinion on – and why should he when his parents inflicted such strong opinions on him from childhood? It didn't mean she had to like it, but she did understand.

But it was different when it was just the two of them. He was nice and sweet and funny; he had such a sarcastic sense of humour that never failed to set her off into giggles at the most inappropriate of times. He helped her improve in potions – she'd fallen a little behind and she didn't think Hermione really had the time to help her; she wasn't even going to think about asking Snape for help – and in turn she helped to improve his Quidditch skills – and it wasn't even that he was _bad_ at it, she'd come to that conclusion fairly quickly watching his agile movements; he just wasn't good enough to beat Harry, and that's what bothered him.

Maybe one day – when things were a little different – he wouldn't have to resort to insults in public, but it looked like that day might be a long way off yet. And, yes, that did bother her – she was more upset about it then she would let him believe – but when he smiles at her like that alone in a disused potions classroom; when he kisses her hidden in a secret room behind a tapestry; when he surprises her on her birthday with tickets to go and see the Holyhead Harpies play, she finds that it's impossibly easy to forget about all of that.


	7. Distraction (FredAngelina)

Title: Distraction

Pairing: Fred/Angelina

Prompt: Tie

* * *

"You! Why? Why would you do that?" She yelled as soon as she saw him; he tried to duck past her, but she stopped him by grabbing onto his tie and pulling until their faces were inches apart. "Why? Do you want to ruin our chances for winning the cup? C'mon! This is what we've been working towards for..."

He cut her off with a kiss. It was a little awkward – she was still trying to yell into his mouth and it was obvious she wasn't going to be calming down anytime soon – but it was marginally better than her channelling Wood. He'd have to come up with a better way to distract her, and soon.


	8. Contagious (DeanLuna)

Title: Contagious

Pairing: Dean/Luna

Prompt: Gold

* * *

He liked to practice alone; he hadn't been good enough to make the team this time, but he'd try again next year. She always came to watch him. She was sitting in the empty stands now – wearing a strange pair of glasses and looking at the sky; his red and gold scarf wrapped snugly around her neck even though it was unseasonably warm for mid September in Scotland.

Afterwards, she'd tell him about whatever it was she'd been looking at and he'd listen with the same rapt attention he always gave her – he might not understand (he might not even believe) but she did, and her excitement was contagious.


	9. Roses (RogerFleur)

Title: Roses

Pairing: Roger/Fleur

Prompt: Rosebud

* * *

She was talking – he knew that much – but try as he might, he could not focus on the words she was saying. All of his attention was on her – of course it was – though probably not in the way that she wanted. But she was breathtaking – tall and willowy; long silvery blonde hair; large deep blue eyes – and it was almost like she emanated a faint, silvery glow that captured the attention of everyone in the room, and he was by no means immune.

And to think, she had chosen _him_ – for tonight, at least.

He gently pulled her away from the dance floor – weaving their way around students and teachers alike – and into the garden. He thought he saw Potter looking at them, but he wasn't overly concerned. They spent the rest of the night in the rosebushes.

He didn't see her again until years later. By this point she was married and had children of her own. He smiled slightly at the sight of her and her new family enjoying a day at the beach.

He left a single pink rosebud on her doorstep and hoped that she would know what it meant.


	10. Losing Yourself (CrabbeGoyle)

Title: Losing Yourself

Pairing: Crabbe/Goyle

Prompt: Passion

* * *

They weren't Granger smart, but that didn't mean that they were as stupid as people liked to believe. They knew enough to get by; how to lie, cheat and deceive; how to keep things hidden – important things that they really shouldn't know, or just things that they didn't want other people to find out. Things about them. Like this.

This thing between them that they'd kept hidden for nearly two years, but had been building since the first time they met; building in intensity until it reached a point where they could no longer deny it; where it turned into something more – something wild and passionate and unbelievably _safe_.

It consumed them both until there was nothing left. But they were better for it. Because for everything they lost in themselves they found so much more in each other.


	11. Fear (DracoDean)

Title: Fear

Pairing: Draco/Dean

Prompt: Grandeur

* * *

Even though he'd been there before – and under admittedly much more dire circumstances – the grandeur of the Manor still came as a surprise to him. Maybe it was because he hadn't really been focussed on the lavish – mostly ostentatious – decoration when he'd been fearing for his life. But this was different. He wouldn't have to be here for long. But still, he could feel the familiar fear creeping up his spine and causing him to feel almost physically ill. They wouldn't be here long.

He repeated it like a mantra, as he made his way down the cold corridor and stood at the bottom of the massive staircase. He would be down soon, and then neither of them would ever have to see this hated place ever again.

Long arms wrapping around his waist and a warm body pressed against his back made him believe it more than any words ever could.


	12. Chance Meetings (MarcusKatie)

Title: Chance Meetings

Pairing: Marcus/Katie

Prompt: Knockturn Alley

* * *

She'd never expected to see him again once he'd finally managed to graduate from Hogwarts, much less at Knockturn Alley of all places. Not that she doubted it might be somewhere he might frequent – though she hadn't really thought much about him after he'd left – but rather that she wasn't supposed to be there. She hadn't been paying much attention to where she was going and must have taken a wrong turn, somehow ending up here.

He seemed just as surprised to see her, though; pausing long enough in the doorway of a questionable establishment to begin to look suspicious, and it certainly wasn't helped by the look of guilt and slight confusion on his face. She didn't make a conscious decisions to do so – and, by the looks of it, neither did he – but somehow they met in the middle to the street and stopped, facing each other; possibly a little too close to be considered wholly platonic.

An ill advised fling during their time at Hogwarts together – kept secret from everyone – had led to this moment; this awkward confrontation where neither of them knew what to make it less so but neither of them seemed inclined to walk away either.

She wasn't sure who asked and who accepted, but somehow she ended up with a date the following Friday.


	13. Care (NevilleLuna)

Title: Care

Pairing: Neville/Luna

Prompt: Ornament

* * *

She grinned down at the open jewellery box left for her on the table, stroking a finger over one of the delicate ornaments that adorned the bracelet inside. Carefully, she picked it up by the clasp – not wanting to damage the charms in any way – and held it up to look closer.

The little stars were obviously made with care – and clearly meant something to him, too – and the bright paper appeared slightly shimmery in the changed lighting. She placed it around her small wrist, closing the clasp with practiced ease, and continued to admire the gift.

She knew he'd made it – it obviously wasn't something that he would have been able to find in any shop, and the multi-coloured charms appeared to be made out of sweet wrappers; it had clearly been created with great care.

It was by far the best gift she had ever received.


	14. Unexpected (ViktorLuna)

Title: Unexpected

Pairing: Viktor/Luna

Prompt: Unpredictable

* * *

She liked to go for long walks looking for creatures that he was positive didn't exist. Occasionally she would find what she believed to be their tracks, but he had his doubts. Most of them looked like they were from some form of muggle apparatus. He never said anything.

Though, it was nice when she actually found one of her strange creatures and named it after him. It was disgusting – all legs and antenna and slime – but the sentiment was still there.

He liked to play Quidditch and other extreme sports that she didn't really see the point behind. He would make her go to every one of his matches, always giving her the best seats available. She wasn't sure he appreciated her comments on cloud patterns, but she always made sure to compliment his Quidditch skills. Sometimes he took them the wrong way.

But she couldn't deny that she'd enjoyed it when he'd set her on the front of his broom and told her to hold on tight. She'd never been up so high – she felt like she was a part of the clouds – and there must have been all manner of undiscovered creatures up there.

They didn't really have all that much in common.

And yet somehow, it just worked.


	15. Fire (DeanSeamus)

Title: Fire

Pairing: Dean/Seamus

Prompt: Emergency

* * *

By now he was used to things around their shared flat spontaneously combusting – he'd had to get used to it pretty quickly, actually, as it was a regular occurrence with Seamus – but this was just ridiculous.

It was barely three in the morning – and, like any normal person with a regular job – he'd been fast asleep – it was a shame the same thing couldn't be said about his flatmate. He'd awoken to a torrent of very inventive swearing emanating from the kitchen – and if that hadn't been enough of a clue that something was wrong, then the very strong smell of burning plastic was a definite indicator.

He'd ran out of the flat's only bedroom as fast as someone who was still rubbing sleep out of their eyes could, and stumbled into the kitchen. He had years of experience to thank for the fact that he didn't panic at all; he calmly put out the flames and turned, heading back to their room where he could fall face first into bed still muttering complaints under his breath about Seamus' apparent ability to set anything on fire.

In hindsight, the muggle microwave had been a very bad idea.


	16. Tracking (RolfLuna)

Title: Tracking

Pairing: Rolf/Luna

Prompt: Jagged

* * *

The jagged walls of rock surrounded them on three sides; they were crouched behind a thorn bush, using it and the cliff face to conceal them. They had to be quiet – no moving; no talking; hardly daring to breathe – so as not to alert the creature to their presence. They weren't here to frighten it or harm it in any way – they weren't even here to capture it – they needed to look; to watch how it acted in the wild.

It moved slowly, following scent trails across the rocky ground; this was why they'd had to scale the cliff – if it caught their scent it would definitely flee, and that would ruin everything they had worked so hard for over the past few years.

They watched it for hours, making mental notes of its behaviours and appearance, before it began to burrow underground; back to where it had come from. Wordlessly, she placed a tracker spell on the small creature so that they would be able to find it again; monitor any patterns in its behaviour, and hopefully find others of its kind.

They grinned at each other – bright and happy and more than a little goofy – and wordlessly began their ascent.


	17. Silence (NevilleHannah)

Title: Silence

Pairing: Neville/Hannah

Prompt: Flicker

* * *

The lone candle wavered slightly in the late August breeze. The pub was silent for the first time that day; all of the patrons having either gone home or to their rooms. She picked up the candle by the holder, careful not to spill any of the wax, and made her slow assent up the stairs with her only her shadow flickering along the wall to accompany her. The silence was vaguely eerie; not something she was used to after the constant noise of patrons throughout the day.

She blew out the candle before entering the room she shared with her husband, not wanting to wake him if he was already asleep. She had news to tell him – something important – but it could wait until morning if that were the case.


	18. Sunset (MollyArthur)

Title: Sunset

Pairing: Arthur/Molly

Prompt: Sunset

* * *

They sat in the garden, the sun setting behind them. It was an oddly peaceful moment, given the chaos that was the other end of the garden.

Children running, screaming, making a mess; they should be heading in now – and surely their parents would be wanting to herd them all off to bed soon – but for now they could play for a few more minutes.

The house had been quiet once all of their children had moved out – too quiet; too empty. They'd soon seen to that, though. The first of their grandchildren had arrived soon after the war – and the numbers had just kept increasing – and it wouldn't be long before they began having children of their own.

But for now they could sit – the warmth gradually fading as the sun departed – and appreciate what they had; look forward to what was still to come.


	19. Girls (AlbusScorpius)

Title: Girls

Pairing: Albus/Scorpius

Prompt: Honest

* * *

They were reaching the age where girls suddenly became interesting; where they were no longer gross, and were instead sought after. He wasn't really so sure about that. He had a sister, and lots of his cousins were girls, and they were all so... _weird_.

All flowery perfumes that stuck in the back of his throat whenever he breathed too deeply too close, and pretty clothes that didn't seem practical for doing anything fun in, and too much hair that got _everywhere_. Have you ever tries to stand downwind of Victoire? It's like walking past that muggle soap shop that his mum goes to whenever she doesn't know what to buy a friend for their birthday or Christmas. A cloying flowery fruity smell that stuck with you for days, with the added bonus of a load of hair in your face and mouth.

He told Scorpius as much, with an "I don't _want_ to kiss girls." tacked on the end. Scorpius had just looked at him for a while, head tipped slightly to the side and not blinking nearly as often as he would like.

"No; I don't think I do, either," and then he leaned in, their lips meeting in a chaste kiss.

He left before Al could react.


	20. Surprise (DudleyGabrielle)

Title: Surprise

Pairing: Dudley/Gabrielle

Prompt: Glisten

* * *

She was beautiful; wearing an all-white sundress, her silvery-blonde hair reflecting the light, and standing calmly amongst a crowd of people all looking varying degrees of harassed as they rushed to their destinations. She was beautiful, and she knew it. So did he.

He tried to bring as little attention to himself as possible as he approached her from behind, encircling his arms around her waist and drawing her to his chest. It didn't come as much of a surprise to him that she was unfazed.

"I 'ave been waiting," she said without even turning to look at him, her accent affecting her pronunciation slightly in a way that he secretly loved, "a very long time."

"I know. I'm sorry. I'll make it up to you." He spun her around gently and kissed her, running his fingers through her hair, whispering softly into her ear:

"Happy Valentine's Day."


End file.
